


Stardust

by Iona



Series: Stardust [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-War, Seeker Trines, Transformers Spark Bonds, femme prowl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iona/pseuds/Iona
Summary: Arranged Married AU: Prowl has been through too much, but this might be the most challenging making an undesired sparkbond work with Starscream of all mechs. A drabble series since I don't think I can write a long multi-chapter work. This will not in any specific order and whole knows how long each bit will be, enjoy.
Relationships: Bluestreak & Prowl & Smokescreen, Jazz & Prowl, Jazz/Soundwave, Prowl & Ratchet, Prowl/Starscream, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker, Skywarp/Thundercracker
Series: Stardust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the first work in this series for info on the premise of this story if you are curious about it. It is the outline for the story kind of? If you read it things might make more sense.

"Prowl you can't keep putting his off." Prowl sighed trying to ignore the sense Ratchet was trying to get her to see. He was right, the battle computer was causing spark damage she couldn't really put it off anymore. The crashes had become worse even with the damn thing powered down to the lowest functioning. 

"I know but..." Ratchet growled in annoyance if Prowl was anyone else he likely would have started yelling, and throwing things, or even used his medical override to bypass a conversation he had far too many times with the Praxian. 

"I have heard the excuses more times then I can count, we're at peace you can't put this off anymore. You will do irreparable damage to your spark if we don't get that blasted thing away from your spark. If you don't agree to this I will use medical overide. I am not going to watch you hurt yourself pointless anymore." Prowl knew this tone, heard it more times she could count. 

"Fine. When do you want to do it?" 

"Once we go over the schematics or your new frame. I'm not leaving you like that, youngling, you never liked that frame and wasn't even what we planned for your final frame." Prowl door wings twitched in annoyance she had expected this all. But it still was annoying how Ratchet could easily fall back into treating her like the sparkling he had found trying to protect what little of her large family remained. At least he never had done it in front of the rest of the Autobot command staff. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past, small Prowl protects her sibling the best she can but not one of the refugees will help her because it was Seekers that attacked. She didn't think anyone would help her even the Iaconian's until she came face to face with some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still tinkering with this chapter. But I wanted to post it, any constructive crit is welcome. I have no beta, so sorry I am having to read this 5 times trying to remove my own errors. Feel free to bug me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miscfluff).
> 
>  **Minor Warning** : I guess there are functionist views in this chapter, or more it is mentioned which could be seen as racist treatment of sparklings/children. Sorry my tags were ate, I will try and stick them back up tomorrow because they ate them like three times.

The youngling scurried around the corridors trying to find her way around without running into the other Praxian refugees, everything was so strange since the attack of Praxus. In Iacon her own people hated her and Smokey, they had tried to take Bluestreak away from them. Why where they blaming them for something they had no control over? Just because they carried seeker CNA? Her carriers community had lived within Praxus for almost as long as Praxus had existed. Sure many of them had ties with Vos but... Praxus had been their home the vosians had killed the 'traitors' that refused to defect and help them destroy Praxus. There had been more non-seeker Praxians that had defected then their seeker kin who had been given more chances to do so. All her older siblings... that had been in Praxus were dead despite them being given more chances to defect because they had been flight framed. 

She had seen a few of them offline, watched their frames turn a dull gray, she still had bad recharge fluxes from seeing that. The only siblings that might be alive she had no idea where they where Barricade had not been with the other refugees. Well... not the ones here and Thundercracker had been in Vos of all places he could be dead or alive. Things had happened so suddenly, their sire worked in the enforcers, and had no idea this had been possible or not within a percentage range to worry about. Vos... had seemed to have been fine with their desire to remain neutral. Thundercracker and many others with mates, or trine had been allowed to go back and forth no one had been pressured to choose a side in the war. 

"What are you doing wandering the halls little one, where are your caretakers?" She jumped and tried to bolt only to run straight into another mech in front of her, and bounces off them ending up sprawled on the floor on her back. The little bot pay there dazed, her intakes glitching from bouncing off the large mech. 

"Ratchet.... what is this sparkling doing wandering around the halls?" Her plating ruffled at being called a sparkling... she wasn't one anymore it wasn't her fault she was behind on her upgrades. She looked between the two mechs that had her cornered. One of obviously a medic, and while a medic... he had a chevron that was quiet obviously praxian even if he lacked doorwings. She was leery of him but... but the other mech was more obviously primarily of iaconian decent. 

"I don't know... I thought those praxian refugees said they'd make sure those without family left would be assigned, caretakers." She couldn't help but snort at that, oh yes they'd done that with everyone but her family well they had tried assign Bluestreak to someone but they hadn't done anything for her or Smokescreen. She had heard them talking about how Smokescreen and her were tainted having been raised by a seeker carrier, that if Bluestreak stayed with them he would in time be tainted. 

"I'm not a sparkling, and the other refugees hate me." She grumped at the medic, obviously, he had no idea what was going on, despite his heritage. She rolled onto her front trying to right herself, maybe she could run for it. No... they'd just likely come looking for her and then everyone would likely show her, and her brothers more attention since they'd attracted attention for their hosts that wouldn't likely end well. The two of them were looking at her in shock, at those words. Her little winglets flared in an annoyed manner at their looks where they truly that oblivious to how so of the praxians where being treat by the main body of the refugees. 

"What do you mean, how could anyone hate someone as young as you? If you aren't a sparkling you are a youngling that hasn't had the first needed upgrade." The gruff iaconian stated looking perplexed, and suddenly she jumped when she felt the medic scan her, and from what he was getting off it wasn't making him very happy. 

"Why are you even walking around with those injuries?" The medic snapped he looked angry, but with the way, he scooped her up into his arms and started walking it wasn't at her. This dazed her why was someone suddenly helping her. "How could they not have made sure you hade treatment?" She squirmed not likely being toted around as if she was Bluesteaks age, that and she needed to go get the energon for her brothers. 

"Put me down!" She hissed, sure she wasn't in the best condition but she didn't have time for this. "I need to go back to my brothers!" That made the medic pause, and yell at the other mech to get over here. 

"Tell Ironhide where they are, if you are in such bad condition I hate what I might find wrong with them." Her tiny frame wilted into the medics grip she hadn't thought of them possibly being hurt until the medic made her face the fact she was. She quietly rattled off where they could be found, then sighed again. 

"Tell.. them Moon Shadow sent you, we all had two names. Everyone else just knows me as Prowl here..."


End file.
